poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily arrives at The Island of Sodor/Junior is hijacked by Diesel 10/Percy finds Splatter and Dodge by the Magic Buffers
This the scene is where Lily arrives at the Island of Sodor with Junior, Junior is hijacked by Diesel 10 and Percy finds Splatter and Dodge by the Magic Buffers In Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. cut to the scene where Lily is at Shining Time station. Patch: Bet you can't climb that tree. Lily: See? Patch: Where'd you learn to do that? Lily: On my fire escape. Patch: Hi. I'm Patch. Lily: I'm Lily. Do you live around here? Patch: Yes. My mom and dad run the stables. Burnett Stone: Morning Patch. Patch: Good morning, Mr. Stone. I'm riding into Shining Town. Could Lily come with me? If she'd like to. Lily: I'd like to. Burnett Stone: Sure, she can go. Be back by sunset, Lily. Lily: Do you wanna come, too? Burnett Stone: No. I never go there now. Lily: Bye, Grandpa. Patch: So, you ever ridden a horse before? Lily: No. Patch: I've always wanted to go this way. We're following some shadowy lines I've seen on a map. They're like railroad tracks without any rails. Burnett Stone: Well, Lady, what are we to do? It all seemed so much easier when Tasha and I were children. Lily: Junior? Junior: Presto! I'd given up on seeing you again. What's blue, green and red and goes beep-beep? Lily: A parrot and you mean chirp-chirp. Junior: No, trains. Talking trains. And I'm off to see them right now in the Island of Sodor, and cousin. But I overslept and I'm in a bit of a hurry. Do you want to come? Lily: Can we be back here by sunset? Junior: I hope so. I wanna get back to the beach. Lily: What do you think, Mutt? Okay. Junior: Good. It's this way. We'll take the shortcut. Lily: Really? Junior: There's 2 of us. Oh, well. That means I'll have to use Cous' extra supply of gold dust. It doesn't matter. We'll have plenty more soon. Lily: Can I take this little bit back for Grandpa? Junior: Be my guest. I'll take care of it for you. Ready? Here goes. blows his squeaker and they magically gets into a painting of a tunnel. The two are at the magic railroad, flying. Lily: You've grown bigger. Junior: Maybe you're smaller. I'm adjusting to my new surroundings. This is the only place this ever happens to me. A bit bouncy, isn't it? Lily: Where are we? Junior: Conductor's railroad. Lily: Magic railroad? Junior: Whatever. We're traveling miles and miles to the island. But I don't know if this railroad's gonna last much longer. It'll vanish like the engine. Lily: What engine? Junior: The engine that traveled this railroad. Cous and I never saw it. We don't know what happened to it. [notices a coal truck Hey, what's that doing there? Lilly You ready, Lily? Here are the buffers. NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!! go through the buffers and lands on the ground Lily: Where are we? Junior: The Island of Sodor, of course. This way. Bogus! Lily: What's the matter? Junior: I think I'm allergic to grass. Lily: It's a good thing I like climbing things. Junior: Grass. Lily: What's that noise? Junior: The trains. I told you they talk. We're just too far away to hear what they're saying. Bertie: Good morning. Thomas: Annie! Clarabel! There's Mr. Conductor! We found him! Oh, bunko! It's Junior. Lily: Junior, look! Junior: It's Thomas! Thomas! Now don't look so surprised. I know you haven't seen me since-- Thomas: You stuffed party poppers down my funnel! Junior: Hey We had a laugh. Thomas: You did. Lily: You're talking to each other. Junior: First prize. Lily, Thomas. Thomas, Lily. Now, where's my cousin? Lily: Hi. Thomas: Hello, Lily. Welcome to Sodor. Junior: Come on, Lily. I'm very at home on trains. Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, I'll send Percy back to fetch you. Annie and Clarabel: We've heard that one before. Lily: What's the matter? Junior: Traveling sickness. Lily: What's that shining at the windmill? Junior: Presto, Lily. I think it's my cousin! Thomas: Mr. Conductor! Ryan! Meg! Crash! Guys! Mr. Conductor: Thomas! Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Liam: Thomas! Pinkipoo: We're all in one piece. Thomas: Thank throttles you're all safe! Junior: Come on, Lily. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Hello, Mr. C's cousin. Blizzaria: I thought you were a lost cause and got lost. Foiletta: Blizzaria's right, what took you so long? Ryan F-Freeman: He took his time. Just so them Yo-kai know, Meg, my friends and I met Lily at Shining Time. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Who is that Frosty the snow girl? Blizzaria: Excuse me?! Ryan F-Freeman: You'll have to excuse him. He's from Gallowmere. nods Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Dan. I think she is Blizzaria. A S rank Yo-Kai from the tribe called.. Charming. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Blizzaria? So, she is not Frosty the snow girl. Foiletta: Yeah, and I'm Foiletta, evolved form of Toiletta, A Rank, Eerie tribe, If I see someone I don't like, I promptly curse them by writing their name in my Journal. Sci-Ryan: It's like that Pinkipoo is a charming kid on Liam's side. Pinkipoo: Yeah, I'm from the Charming tribe, B Rank and the evolved form of Shmoopie. Mr Conductor: Junior, where have you been? Thomas: Is your sparkle back, Mr. Conductor? Mr. Conductor: No, Thomas, it isn't. But I do know the clue. Stoke up the magic in the mountain... (He tried to remember the rest, but he couldn't) Mr. Conductor: Darn. Thomas: Dither. Foiletta: (sighs with a sweatdrop) He forgot....! Sir Daniel Fortesque: Oh no... Ernest Penfold: Oh heck. Ronnocx Lacey: Cry me a river. Blazette Shimmer: Talk about some memory problems. Pinkipoo: Botheration! Junior: Hey, Cous, you're looking terrible. Why don't we get more gold dust? I used yours up. Then you can go back home and I can go to the beach. Mr. Conductor: Junior, I want you to listen to me very carefully. (He was rudely interrupted by the bellflowers ringing, Pinkipoo saw them ringing) Pinkipoo: Hm? Thomas: Uh oh. Foiletta: They sound so (waggles her fingers) kooky. Mr. Conductor: I'll get that. Junior: I've got it. Hello? No, this is his cousin. Who's this? Oh, hello, Hattie. No, no. He's hanging around here somewhere. TE gasps in shock by this Mr. Conductor: Yes, Sir Topham Hat, sir. No, he just wanted to be friendly. No, he is not a dog. Let's just say he's a puppy in need of a good trainer. No, nothing to worry about, sir. Good-bye, sir. Meg Griffin: Phew! Ernest Penfold: That was a close call. Conaria Lacey: If that continues, Mr Conductor will ended up getting the blame. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Junior: Cous, this is Lily. She's staying with Grandpa Stone. Mr. Conductor: Hello, Lily. Lily: Hello. suddenly notice that Junior's not there Mr. Conductor: Junior? Junior? Junior: (laughs and yelling) Ryan F-Freeman: Uh, Mr Conductor? I think we have a problem. look up to see Junior above them on the sails Lily: Junior? Mr. Conductor: Junior what are you doing up there? Come down. It's too windy! Junior: This is just like the fun fair! Give me two seconds. (whooping) Mr Conductor: Two seconds is all it takes for you to land in trouble. Pinkipoo: Guys, the windmill is spinning him like a top now. Foiletta: (Looking up at Junior) And then there was trouble! as Mr Conductor, Pinkipoo and Foiletta predicted, the wind blows and makes the sails of the windmill go faster until Junior flown off it through the air Mr. Conductor: Junior! landed on top of... Diesel 10: Aha! Twinkle Toes Junior! Junior: Oh, no, my beach bag! Diesel 10: You won't be doing any surfing up here, Mr. Kahuna. Junior: Really? Watch me. Diesel 10: Hang on tight, Moon Doggie! Junior: Yeeeehah! to the others Thomas: Diesel's hijacked him! Foiletta: I did try to warn him. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. That guy needs to learn not to get carried away. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Meg and I hope he is okay just like Blizzaria. Cody Fairbrother: Me too. He can fly higher then Foilly. Maybe a seagull even. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Next thing I know, Blizzaria might fly off with me because of the windmill. Blizzaria: You said it, Cody. Even though you have fire powers in you. Cody Fairbrother: I know. But, I hope Junior would be okay when he gets back, Blizzaria. Lily: What's gonna happen to Junior now? Mr. Conductor: Well my family's usually pretty good at getting themselves out of trouble. Eventually. Thomas: I don't know what eventually means... but it sounds very, very long. Brunett Burnett Stone: Where's Lily? Patch: I wish I knew. I'm sorry Mr. Stone. She wasn't at the station when I went back for her. Burnett Stone: It's okay, Patch. We'll find her. Don't worry. to Percy Percy: I am brave. I am brave. Thomas says I'm brave, so I'm brave. It's not easy being brave. Shiver my pistons! There's Splatter and Dodge! They found the buffers. Oh, now what's going to happen? Talking tumbleweed: Howdy, partner. Excuse me Coming through here pardon. Percy: Oh, that's just nothing. That nothing was something. Splatter: These must be the buffers Linda, Ryvine, their friends and Diesel's looking for. Dodge: Are we supposed to go through them? Splatter: Not we, you. Dodge: Not me, you. Splatter: This is a job for the bosses. We'll tell them tomorrow. Dodge: Yeah, tomorrow's good. Percy: I better hurry back and warn Thomas. heads off Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer